


A Fair Deal

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon meeting Solas, Merrill knows exactly who and what he is. He is intrigued and quickly enraptured by her. She has no interest in bedding him, but when he promises to protect who she loves most, she finds herself unable to resist the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Deal

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompt Challenge: "Ancestors" 
> 
> Honestly, I wrote this write at the end of July Nano and I know it is awful. Just. Ugh. Whatever. Maybe there's someone out there who really likes this sort of thing and is clapping their hands with glee. 
> 
> Also, growly weird Solas. Just, whatever. I'm tired.

Solas shivered as the elf's eyes met his own. This woman knew who he was. He could sense it in his very bones. To her credit, she only nodded her head slowly. Her hands trembled slightly, but Varric didn't seem to notice, even as she stood closer to him. 

Solas shouldn't have pursued it, but he was intrigued. It had been so long since he did not have to hide who he was. 

"Perhaps, Merrill, we could compare notes," Solas said eagerly. "I would very much like to share with you some of my journeys."

Merrill hesitated, but finally said, "Alright."

Varric laughed, "Don't worry, Daisy, he doesn't bite."

A frown crossed Merrill's face. She knew. 

"I have made a little study for myself just over here underneath the library. The acoustics are quite lovely there." 

Merrill face relaxed subtly. Someone could hear her scream if she needed to.

The two walked over and Merrill stopped, looking at the mural. Solas stood behind her, his mouth a breath from her ear.

"You know who I am?" He whispered.

"I know the Dread Wolf's scent, even if he wears another's face," she hissed. "What are you doing among these people? What trick are you playing?"

"You're not afraid of me?" Solas asked.

"Of course I am afraid," she replied, "but I know better than to lose my nerve now."

"I mean you no harm."

"It is hard to believe a trickster," Merrill commented.

"I have come to help the Inquisition," he promised. "What happens here affects the Fade as well. Believe in that, at least. I will not harm you, Merrill."

It had been a long time since he allowed himself this close to an elven woman. He breathed in her scent before pulling away. Merrill shivered.

"What will happen if I reveal who you are?" She asked.

"Who will believe you? Who will understand besides you?" He said. 

"I cannot sleep under the same roof as the Dread Wolf," she muttered. "If you remain, I will go elsewhere."

"They need your help with the Eluvian. You know this. You would feel too guilty to leave now. You should stay here, with me."

He groaned quietly as she looked up at him angrily.

"Whatever game this is, I will not play," she said. "Fine, but I do not wish to see you. You may be Fen'Harel, but your body is mortal and if you so much as harm Varric or anyone else, I will kill you."

"I cannot promise that," he admitted, coming closer to her. "It has been a long time since I have not had to hide what I am...and the smell of you is intoxicating. A fertile young elven woman in her prime...it is taking every ounce of strength to hold myself back."

Merrill said, "Then it is a good thing you have such strength, Fen'Harel, for you will not see me yield myself to you."

She stormed off and Solas moaned, his whole body throbbing and aching. Her defiance only made him want her more. She had rejected a living god and threatened him, not fearing for her own life. He longed to touch himself to relieve the ache, but he resisted. He wanted her. It would make it only sweeter when she allowed him into her bed.

***

Merrill readied for bed in her room when he entered, closing the door behind him. She reached for her staff and he raised his hands.

"I only come to make you an offer."

"Whatever it is, I am not interested."

"You have made deals with demons before, why rebuff me?"

"So you compare yourself to a demon? That's convincing."

"You are a practical woman, Merrill," Solas said as she sat on the bed.

"You don't know me," she said firmly.  
"I can see what is in your heart," he murmured, tipping her chin up. "You have come all this way and risked capture in order to save your friend. You have always done whatever you must to protect your family."

"There is nothing I want from you," she said. "Leave."

Solas said, "Your friend Anders may have weeks before he is finally found and slain. Hawke seeks a long dead Magister. Fenris is in danger whenever he picks up his blade to protect your people. Isabela, cocky Isabela, will one day find herself in a fight she cannot win. Aveline, fighting for Kirkwall's safety, willing to die for the cause. The cause you abandoned her to face alone . And Varric...does it seem likely that any of the Inquisition will survive this war? What will you do when he falls in battle? Did you not come here, wanting to be sure that he was still alive? Do you not worry for him every day he fights in the field?"

The slight hitch of her breath gave her away. He had her now. 

"He's grown on me," Solas said. "He's crass, but there is a certain charm about him. I will offer this once to you, Merril, and know that I will not offer it again. If you lay with me tonight, he will survive this war. He will stand at Corypheyus' defeat and survive. Give yourself to me and I will spare his life. If you do not agree...well, who knows if he will even survive to return to Skyhold?" 

"Get out," she ordered.

Solas said, "Most men do not come home from war, Merrill. I do not lie to you. I give myself to you as much as you will give yourself to me."

Merrill bit her lip and he sat beside her, stroking up her thigh. 

"Varric and I talked much over the months we've traveled together, you know. You've nearly lost him before," he said softly. "In Kirkwall during the rebellion. He told me he nearly died in your arms and he told me then he could have been at peace. He said he gave himself up to the Inquisition to protect you. He did so much to protect you in Kirkwall. His little Daisy, always needing to be saved, sometimes even from herself. Would you not do this for him?"

"Okay," she whispered finally. 

He growled before kissing her. She kissed back hesitantly at first, but they grew more heated as he worked at her clothes. He shed his own and pushed her down on the bed, pushing her legs apart. He kissed her skin, licking her sex as his fingers traced her folds. 

He looked up at her. "Tell me to stop and I stop now, Merrill."

She took a deep breath. "Keep going."

He delved into her without abandon, sucking her clit as he worked his fingers into her. She was so tight, so hot. He would barely be able to get his cock into her. She groaned, murmuring to herself, a quick whispered prayer to Mythal. The thought made him even harder. 

Her body grew wetter and slicker. He came up, bringing his body over hers. He kissed her fiercely and she held onto him. She yelped slightly as the head of his cock entered into her. He eased into her until he was seated and she panted. 

He thrust into her and she gasped, kissing him. He moved further into her, his cock throbbing as her body tightened against him. Solas pounded into her, grunting. Her legs wrapped around him as she moaned, grasping into the sheets. He pumped into her, not caring for her own pleasure, only for his sweet release. The fact he had this defiant woman pined underneath him, crying out for him, only made him more determined to fill her with his seed. With any luck, she would carry the child of his mortal vessel. And he would take her still. It had a long time since he had sired a child. He wanted to relish it.

She shuddered, her arms now around his neck. He bit into her skin as she rode out her orgasm. He picked up the pace, slamming into her. He roared as he jutted into her, his fingernails breaking into her skin. His seed spurted deep into her and she gasped. He pounded into her even as he grew soft, refusing to let go of her.

"You are mine," he growled. 

"Yes," she whispered.

He brushed her face with his hands, the vallaslin disappearing. "You will serve no other god but me."

"Yes," she promised.

Growing hard again, he pulled her onto her knees, one of his arms holding her up as he slammed back into her. She moaned, bucking forward with him. His other hand gripped her ass, squeezing it. She would swell with his child. Maybe a daughter. Mythal would be so irate, knowing he had corrupted one of her followers. 

Merrill groaned underneath him and he cried out, slamming into her. His orgasm hit him and he pulled her close, spurting as deep inside of her as he could. The frenzy cooled slightly and he sighed happily, pulling from her.

Merrill felt her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"You no longer serve her," he reminded. "You serve me."

"You said only one night," she said. "That is what I agreed."

"Do you think Mythal would accept the worship of one who has lain with the Dread Wolf?" He chuckled. "Your body is mine and your womb holds my seed."

Merrill said nothing. 

Solas dressed and walked from the room, feeling exhilarated. He strode into his own chambers, his body aching pleasantly. 

***

Despite several opinions to the contrary, Merrill was not a stupid woman. At hearing Fen'Harel's words, she immediately went to her temporary workspace and brewed the correct potions. She drank them, even though her belly ached. She prayed to Mythal to ask for forgiveness. 

When she was too tired, she started going back to her room, but she did not want to be in the same space as he had taken her in. She didn't know what spells this Solas might have cast to affect her fertility. She instead went up the stairs into the library, where she had often seen one of the other mages sleep. She found a chair and rested.

She woke up with her bloods. She bathed and spent the rest of the day in the company of others, ignoring Solas. She had kept her end of the bargain and she would make no other promises to him. 

She looked upon her newly cleaned face with disgust. It was a mark of her sin. She did not feel called to re-ink the old design nor could she just choose another. It would simply haunt her. 

Less than a week later, she heard the trumpets blare through Skyhold. The Inquisitor had returned. She ran out into the courtyard and saw the party entering on horseback below. She looked, her heart racing, and then she saw him.

Varric looked up and grinned, waving. She could see that he was heavily bandaged, one of his arms in a sling. He paused and then gestured to his own face. She ran off, tears falling down her face.

***

Merrill was half asleep in the undercroft when she heard Varric enter the room. She sat up quickly and grabbed her things.

"Daisy," he said kindly, "don't go."

"I've got work to do," she said. "Sorry, Varric, maybe-"

He put his hand on hers. "I've been back two days and you've been avoiding me the whole time. And there's still...well...you know. Tell me what's going on, kid, and maybe I can help you?"

"This is my own fault," she replied. "You needn't worry about it."

"I do worry about it," he said softly. "I always worry about you."

She blushed and looked away. "You don't need to."

"Maybe not," he admitted. "You're a pretty tough woman when you need to be. But right now, you don't need to be. Tell me what's wrong."

Merrill walked out towards the railing, looking out to the waterfall. Varric stood beside her, glancing up at her.

Merrill said softly, "I can't tell you everything."

"That's nothing new around here," Varric commented.

"I...I made a deal with someone I shouldn't have."

Varric inhaled quickly. "Merrill, if you think you might be possessed-"

"No," she blurted out. "I'm fine. I just...I had sex."

Varric asked in confusion. "This was part of a deal?"

Merrill groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I'm saying this all wrong. I wish I could just tell you, but you wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me."

"Daisy," he asked angrily, "did someone hurt you? If they did, you just tell me who and-"

She waved him off. "No, I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry, I should go back to work. Maybe we can eat lunch tomorrow together and we can talk then."

"Daisy," he murmured. "Don't do this to me. I'll just be worried sick all night and imagining the worst thing that could have happened."

"You don't need to, you have lots of friends to worry about."

"But only one you."

Merrill looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

Varric took a deep breath. "Daisy...I...you remember that night in the Alienage? When we stayed up all night talking and making seed bread? It was maybe a month before I left Kirkwall, not much more."

"Of course I do," Merrill said. "You're a terrible assistant. I only got half the work I wanted done, I kept getting distracted by you."

Varric smiled nervously. "It's a gift. Daisy. I was going to...damn, you've got me all tongue-tied. I meant to say that night I had a great speech planned out that I never used and then there wasn't the right time. Now, it's been half a year and I have no idea what I was going to say, besides that it was obviously amazing."

Merrill asked, "Maybe you could tell me the best parts?"

"I can try." Varric took her hand in his and looked up at her.

"Merrill," he said nervously, "we've been friends for a really long time. When everything went to shit in Kirkwall, I really saw...well, I saw you. During all that time together, during some of the worst days of either of our lives, I fell in love with you. Desperately, hopelessly in love with you. I know I'm not as young as I used to be and I don't have a lot I can offer you and you probably want to be with an elf, but I love you. And I really hope you do too." 

Varric chuckled, "And then I got myself captured and interrogated for a few weeks. The exact words escaped me after that. That was the general idea though." 

"Did you really give yourself up for me?" Merrill asked.

"You and Aveline if I'm being fair," Varric admitted. "I figured you were both doing a lot more important things for Kirkwall than I was. And I'm a much better liar than you are. Something I really like about you, by the way."

Merrill wiped tears from her eyes and Varric said, "What can I do?"

"Stay with me," she pleaded, "and don't leave." 

He held her close to him and whispered, "You'll stay in my room tonight. I won't let you out of my sight. Okay? You're safe."

***

They laid in Varric's bed, side by side. It was old and familiar, the other just a breath away. He reached out for her hip and drew her closer. Merrill curled into his body, breathing in his scent. The comfort they had always shared was allowing itself to turn into intimacy. 

In the morning, Merrill woke him with a kiss that quickly grew in heat. They groaned and pawed at each other's clothes, kissing hungrily until Merrill straddled his hips. She thrust herself down, filling herself with him. Neither of them lasted long, Varric panting hard as he finished, holding her hips to his. Merrill came almost gently, her body still rippling as Varric pulled her into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled tiredly. "I love you too."

Varric fell asleep again and Merrill leaned on her elbows, gazing down at him. Whatever price she paid, it was worth it for him to be safe in bed beside her.


End file.
